


Of Leather And Bondage

by RaeC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-10
Updated: 2000-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some days where the whole world comes down to two people, in one particular place and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Leather And Bondage

There are just some days where the whole world comes down to two people, in one particular place and time. Where the situations themselves are more powerful than any of the events proceeding them. Where light and dark does not matter. Pain and pleasure combine forming the focal point of existence. Every minute is both lover and tempestuous enemy. Every second a struggle to maintain the sense of self. Nothing matters, not even the world outside this room which continues to wind its merry way, demanding attention, recognition. Nothing else matters but right now....... 

~~~ 

It started simply, insignificantly. 

Rather, it was something ordinary, such as lifting weights. That a simple exercise could create this incredible response in Jack, came as complete surprise to Daniel. It had been several minutes before he had even noticed Jack standing there in the doorway. The constant lift and fall of the bar taking his concentration, breathing in and out in time with the movements. Jack stood there, watching as Daniel went through his daily routine, naked emotion primed for released in his brown eyes, which were usually so guarded. Resting for a moment, Daniel rose into sitting position draping a leg over each side of the bench. He grabbed the towel from the floor to wipe the moisture from his face, and glanced over curiously at Jack. 

"What's up?" 

Instead of answering Daniel, Jack languorously waltzed across the room placing himself directly in Daniel's space. He straddled the bench in one smooth move leaning into Daniel's bare flesh forcing him to look up. 

Daniel seemed slightly startled with the abruptness of Jack's movements but not frightened. He tilted his head to the side, a seductive grin worming its way across his cheeks. 

'Oh, Jack's in one of those moods.' Desire easily blossomed with the knowing expression on Jack's face. Jack grabbed Daniel's wrists forcing his arms back toward the support posts of the bench. Daniel willingly obliged his lover, lying down to accommodate him. Quickly and efficiently Jack secured the rope that had mysterious appeared from nowhere. 'Damn, where did that come from?' Jack just grinned knowing exactly what Daniel was thinking. With his hands bound tight, Jack went to work on his legs, spreading them wide, fastening his ankles securely to the leg raisers. 

The sliver of metal glinting from his nipples only highlighted the smooth expanse of Daniel's chest. The rings drew the eyes, begging to be pulled, tugged, and weighted themselves. Jack tied a gag around his mouth so that his moans wouldn't distract Jack from his course. His eyes wide and bright, Daniel was never sure of what to expect when Jack got into one of these moods, but never the less extremely curious. 

Jack, having the man completely at his mercy, took advantage of his distraction to securely fasten a leather restraint around Daniel's awakening member, separating his staff from his testicles. The leather restricted the flesh, engorging it, as a rubber band would painfully swell a digit, sensitizing the skin to the slightest of touches. Black leather pants hugging every curve of Jack's delicious behind, brushed against Daniel's thighs as Jack applied the finishing touches. A black bandanna graced the curve of his throat, bringing his brown orbs starkly into focus. 

Jack stood back, arrogantly waiting for the moment to sink into his partner's consciousness. 

Caught in the web of Jack's creation, Daniel could do nothing but wait.....wonder......watch, his azure orbs following every rise and fall of Jack's chest. Seeing the muscles tighten and ripple across his chest, as Jack bent forward to gentle squeeze one nipple between the pads of two callused fingers, the ring rolling between the simultaneous pressure of flesh and hands. Then Jack did the same to the other, and Daniel arched his back in response to the slightly painful stimulation. Daniel couldn't decide if he should moan in ecstasy or writhe in pain, opting for both at the same time. Corded muscle strained against the harsh bonds of the rope digging into his tender skin as Daniel tried to move away from the hands alternately kneading and biting into his lower abdomen. He never knew if the next caress would score or bless, worship or mar. His senses sank down into the pit of desire, fixating on the splendor of Jack's touch, blocking out everything else in the room. 

Jack had been waiting patiently for this moment to come. Efficiently gliding his hands across the responsive man beneath his fingertips. He never tired of watching Daniel arch into his hands at the slightest hint of touch. And Daniel always responded more vigorously when held in the thrall of the hunger, moans growling from deep in his chest, sweat pooling in the dip just under his neck, eyes glazed over as want became his primary focus. The need for more. It became easier over time, Daniel requiring less and less motivation to fall over the edge. His own appetite growing at the sight beneath him, Jack wanted to prolong the search for the pinnacle. Taking the cloth from his neck, Jack tied it around Daniel's eyes, blinding him. 

~~~ 

The whisper of leather brushing against itself was the first sound that penetrated Daniel's dark world. Slowly he came back from the burning need that drove all thoughts from his mind but the next caress. With his sight diminished, Daniel had nothing to prevent him from experiencing every stroke to its fullest. All his other sense were heightening, focusing on the other man he knew to be in the room. Anticipation began to move sluggishly throughout his veins, feed by each vibration in the air that Jack made. 

Instead of sensation being the Spartan directive, Jack became the core of all his attention. The rough scrape of metal fasteners over wood made Daniel turn his head toward the noise. A drawer had been pulled open. Small, rustling noises continued for a few seconds, coming from the bureau across the room. The harsh scrapping ran along his nerve endings signaling its closure. Daniel could hear Jack's light tread across the carpet, his feet rubbing along the fibers. Closer, and yet closer still till suddenly all sound ceased. 

Heat. 

Daniel shuddered as an intense wave of longing ran through his frame. A barely susceptible warmth was hovering just above his skin, winding over the surface in lazy patterns. Daniel strained for the contact wanting to feel Jack's hands on him, not just the promise. The currents of heated air continued to explore his body, delving on the nape of his neck, running down the wide expanse of his chest pausing to flick at one of the rings imbedded in his nipple only to travel lower still. The muscles in his abdomen flexed at the stimulation, his flesh aching for union only to be denied as the heat drifted lower, hesitating for a trice on the rock hard casing of his sex. 

The warmth surrounded his organ as if Jack himself wished to end this new game and actually touch him, right here, right *now*. A bitter plea was lodged in his throat as Daniel struggled to get a 'please' around the gag over his mouth. His muscles screamed with the strain of following the passage of the fevered hands, desperately aching to be fondled. The heat drew the hair on his thighs upward, seeking to find the source of this new torture for themselves. They rose and fell in rhythm to the passage of the flame caressing his skin with nothing more than its presence. 

Every nerve in Daniel's body was alive and humming. They sang with joy as the warmth ignited each neuron, and wept at the pale chill of its passing. Daniel was close to tears. There was nothing; no sound, no taste, no sight, no smells, nothing he could sense but the blind strain of reaching for the heat of Jack's hands. The pleasure had long since blended with pain, his body taunt with unfulfilled desire. 

Finally, the hands moved yet again, taking hellish intensity from one area and giving blessed communion to yet another. This time however they hovered over long, one over a nipple and another over his groin, taking, and taking, drawing his form as high as he could extent in the bonds until the rope would give no further. One second stretched to two, then three, until finally the hands descended on his flesh, the contact a raging torrent of flame vaporizing all moisture in his pores, leaving Daniel but ashes in its wake. He came, in one long, screaming orgasm, the gag the only thing blocking primal force of the sound from echoing endlessly in the room. 

Daniel barely felt Jack's fingers circling his nipple, gently tugging on the ring, as he fell back to earth. Nor was the pressure of Jack's other hand sliding up and down his shaft as overpowering as before, the leather not so binding now. Sighing with completion, Daniel floated on the aftershocks as his body rode the tiny pulses still rocking his frame. He could feel Jack bending down, the pressure of the hand on his chest changing slightly, just as Jack's breath curled into his ear. 

"Don't you fall asleep on me, Daniel. We're not finished yet." 

~~~ 

The End


End file.
